User blog:TheChibiKing/Funny Shot Volume 2
Welcome to a new series of Funny Shots! The previous blog I opened with my old account earned a lot of success, so I was suggested to make a new one under this new account! Enjoy ;) School is taking a bit more of my spare time, so I might not upload funny pauses regularly :/ Check Volume 1 here Coso Contest 3 (Finished) Today (October 31st, 2016), I reached 666+ funny shots, so the mew Pause Contest theme is...DEMONS! (It's Halloween after all, so yeah :P) The main rule is: Upload a funny shot of a coach that looks possessed. Remember: *Only 1 entry (2 or more coaches in 1 entry are OK though) *No stealing from other blogs *I'd recommend you not to use a funny shot from your own blog. There are many routines that may give you the most unexpected funny poses, so be creative! *Deadline on November 7th, 2016. The number of the prizes depends on how many people participate. I'm not going to tell what the prize will be this time (cos I'm a naughty kid >:3). Ok, the contest is finished. Only JDLover12 participated, so he wins by default :P Coso Contest 4 (Finished) Merry Xmas holidays to everyone! If you want, you can take part to my new Coso Contest. There's no theme this time, you just have to find a funny caption for this: Rules: *Only 1 entry *No stealing from other blogs (even if you give credit) *I'd recommend you not to use a funny shot from your own blog. *Deadline on December 30th, 2016. The number of the prizes will depend on how many entries there are. The prize is a JD avatar in my style, but it will face the left side this time. Ok, the contest is finished. The winner is... BiggestJustDanceFan! Thanks to everyone who participated! See you next time :D Funny Poses coso 622.png|give me dat sleeping pill dude...I gotta make my teacher fall asleep so he forgets about the test coso 623.png|wow ur so kind thanks...bruh coso 624.png|ewwwww the Geography book is too far from meh coso 625.png|P2: YOU CAUSED ALL THIS MESS!!! I wouldn't have split out with my boo if it hadn't been for YOU! P1: I don't think you should listen to her...she's angry with me just because I accidentally shot him while I was training to enter the army. Nothing serious overall... coso 626.png|heya buddie! have a good weed w meh coso 627.png|nununu ai not guna buy confettis for Carnival! u always throw them all away coso 628.png|mek an exception 4 meh boss coso 629.png|yummmmmm... Coso 630.png|P1: u ok? P2: sorry...*blushes* Dragosteadintei coach 1 big.png|ai luk so swagg w thoz poles coso 631.png|I just sent a drone in the womens' toilets... coso 632.png|P1: you shouldn't forget to keep dancing... P2: I was just wondering...why is 1+1=2? Can't it be 3 or 4 or 4.56435 or whatevah? Bruh...nowadays' people... coso 633.png|P1: I WILL TAKE HER HOME SOON! P3: No, I WILL! P2: STOP IT IDIOTS! Don't you think I've heard everything??? coso 634.png|I was so ready for that moment...FITE! *rips his shirt off* coso 635.png|got advice for nail enamels? coso 636.png|hey u give me dat yayo sack... coso 637.png|such swag fingers...I'm so proud of mahself! and those clean gengives :3333 coso 638.png|is there a toilet down there? I need it now... coso 639.png|oh no, dust on my shoelaces... coso 640.png|P2: what about haging around together, sweetie? P3: OH YES! P1: grrrrrrr... coso 641.png|P1: NO, Madame! I will save you from all dangers in the world! P2: yawwwwn, I hate schmaltzy people... P3: grrrrr... coso 642.png|don't call me loser just cos I lost the bet coso 643.png|what's that writing on my hand? "motherf***er"...what does that mean? coso 644.png|P3: AAAAHHH P2 save me from da curse of the dust! P2: GO AWAY STUPID! coso 645.png|P2: OH NO! de cops! P1: *stares at the cops and smiles* coso 646.png|#SmashItHard! coso 647.png|P2: come on, P1: let's learn to talk in English. Repeat after me: I-am-stu-pid! P1: *stares at the screen and smiles* coso 648.png|P2: what? you said you lost a tooth? P1: *stares somewhere else and smiles* coso 649.png|P2: no P1, that's not a good thing to do! P1: *stares at her and smiles* coso 650.png|P2: lollipop, what do you think of P1's behaviour? LOLLIPOP: *stares at P2 and smiles* coso 651.png|trying to read the stars...hmm, something says P1 will stare at me and keep smiling! coso 652.png|can I tell you something, floor? coso 653.png|so hot in here, I'm fainting... X_x coso 654.png|P1: u fine dude? P2: derpin' to death trolololol coso 655.png|P1: oh yeah, we can hear that! a secret message from the aliens! P2: I think it says "stop listening to our fake messages, aliens don't exist" coso 656.png|want an ice cream? coso 657.png|when Donald Trump discovers you're part of the LGBT community coso 658.png|stop it mosquito! my blood is not tasty for you! coso 659.png|want diz watch dude? sell de neiked trump calendawr then coso 660.png|too swaggy to have time for u coso 661.png|wat? de unicorns? coso 662.png|swaggy to death coso 663.png|aaaw gonna lose some license points just cos of that watch story coso 664.png|*scream n shout n let it all out*I NEED DE TOILET!!!! coso 665.png|P2: look, P1 is fat! coso 666.png|can I stay clinged to these imaginary wires? Mashed Potato Time is so exhausting... coso 667.png|P2: NOH! U NO INVITE OTHER GALZ AT OUR HOME!!!! P1: I don't know her, chica... coso 668.png|u misbeahving dude? no brownies at breakfast then coso 669.png|whatcha said, little bird? my back itches? coso 670.png|chica...have you still got some spare time for today? at least to rub my itchy back... coso 673.png|dunt care what u said beesh! DIE NOW! coso 671.png|no tetz not me...ai 2 poor to do that coso 672.png|no gonna support trump sorry... coso 674.png|naaaaawwww ai not det good coso 675.png|thanks for de compliemnts coso 676.png|no commanding on eagle-shaped nose! coso 677.png|yey thanz again ai 2 fab coso 678.png|no froot loops today? coso 679.png|stahp with dat towpic broh coso 680.png|u no get dat??? coso 681.png|yeah glad he's gone coso 682.png|ai luk like a muffin? coso 683.png|phew, glad I don't coso 684.png|teacher, can I be exonerated from doing the school test? my shoulder muscles are contracted... coso 685.png|yes I drank a bit of cocainized wine for breakfast if u really care coso 686.png|when you accidentally catch your friend naked coso 687.png|nuuuuu not de pee rain on me... coso 688.png|P1: OMG GOTTA GRAB DIS! P2: wot? NO, YOU MUSTN'T! coso 689.png|u just received a free evil eye...no need to pay sweetie :* coso 690.png|force shield activated! coso 691.png|can I have an authorization to twerk here? coso 692.png|u said there's a metheorite on my left? come on... coso 693.png|aaaaaaaahhhhhhh u were right I feel so bad right now coso 694.png|u need a PUNCH! coso 695.png|DIE STUPID! coso 696.png|ICE STORM, ACTIVATE!!!!! coso 697.png|what? there was maths hoemwork for today????? coso 698.png|aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh a flying cow is pooping!!!!!! coso 699.png|have you read this billboard? follow it, and it will lead you to the town of those who need to f**k off! coso 700.png|HAVE YOU READ THAT BILLBOARD? I'm goin' to throw you towards the town!!! coso 701.png|and...ATCHOOOO! coso 702.png|that face you make when you discover that JDKids songs are on JDU coso 703.png|u luk suspicious dude coso 704.png|wait guys...ATCHOO! coso 705.png|SHUT UP B***H! coso 706.png|I told you to disappear from here! coso 707.png|you deserve this whip, stupid lamb! coso 708.png|yaaaaawn...yeah I drank a bit too much yesterday, but pls don't blame it on me coso 709.png|it's ok as long as you don't tell my mom coso 710.png|I will pay you w thez sparkles if you don't <3 coso 711.png|about dat trashed car? I don't know anything about it, I swear!!! coso 712.png|let me tell you what I think about you...ATCHOO! coso 713.png|what? no peace signs here? coso 714.png|go away stupid b***h! coso 715.png|WAT? NO CRITIQUES ON THIS OUTFIT! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY... coso 716.png|my dad is gonna punch you in the b*****s! coso 717.png|DILILILILILILILINNNNG! coso 718.png|err...did I just drop an egg on my shoe? nvm coso 719.png|P2: THANK GOD THERE'S LIGHT! P1: NUUUUUUUUUUUU I'M DYING I'M A VAMPIRE I'M ALLERGIC TO LIGHT! coso 720.png|a spider on P3's back...who dared to put it there??? coso 721.png|AAAAAHHHH it bit me I'm dying! coso 722.png|P4: your eye fell down! P3: wot? pls... coso 723.png|P1: what are you doing there? P2: NOT UR BUSINESS!!! coso 724.png|ai em a derple and ai eat an apple! coso 725.png|fans are not allowed in here! coso 726.png|oh no, MOAR JDKEEDZ! coso 727.png|what u mean that this outfit is ugly?????? AAAAHHHH ME NO SPEK ENGLISCH!!!! coso 728.png|what time is it? coso 729.png|u leik de poles? coso 730.png|#CreepySmile coso 731.png|AAAAAAHHHHH DON'T THROW WATER ON ME! PROTECT ME FROM DEATH! coso 732.png|SHOOT TO DE DUCKS! *Duck Hunt music plays* coso 733.png|here, you can see an exemple of "Homo Stupidis" coso 734.png|can I snatch the towel you're using after your shower? coso 735.png|oh no, I didn't steal the towel! coso 736.png|P2: AAAAAHHHH A PIGEON POOPED ON MY PANTS! P3: are you joking? there isn't anything coso 737.png|yeoooooow girl shake your cakes on me!!!! coso 738.png|yes, I'm kinky as f**k coso 739.png|P1: can I squeeze your buttocks? P2: HWAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? MY BUTTOCKS ARE SACRED!!! coso 740.png|New upcoming horror movie: Sliced Face! Stay tuned for it coso 741.png|sweat shrouds away, olé! coso 742.png|aaahhhhhh why doesn't the studio caretaker even clean the floor and remove the bugs???? coso 743.png|I have a knife...I have a beetle...UGH! Decapitated beetle! coso 744.png|oh err...I wasn't complaining about anything... coso 745.png|sashay away! coso 746.png|never touch my jacket! it is sacred too! coso 747.png|*creepy glare activated* coso 748.png|hey! prepare some pee to drink for me instead of wondering why your cat died! coso 749.png|WHIP DE BUGS ON THE FLOOR! coso 750.png|when you turn the TV on and you find the main channel set up on a horror film coso 751.png|you want to lick my armpits? bruuuuuuh u fetishist damn I knew I shouldn't have used such a powerful deodorant... coso 752.png|P1: sorry but I can't take you home this evening! I have all the rooms invaded by evil garden dwarfs! P2: oh really? no room at all for me? coso 753.png|you making me really angry, dude! satanic transformation, activate! coso 754.png|''Proud Mary in Ecstasy'' - digital painting by Ubi Soft, 2010 coso 755.png|*uses his antenna as a mic* wait...so this is not a mic? coso 756.png|P1: why don't we make a staging of Fifty Shades of Black? P2: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NO PLEASE! coso 757.png|well...I'll be luckier next time coso 758.png|P1: ur so fussy...wh don't you accept FSOB instead of keeping on complaining? P2: dat guy really has no taste! coso 759.png|what are you looking at, you dirty minded? coso 760.png|this is not my perfect day, so no jokes, please! you're warned! coso 761.png|let's stage FSOB and make people see what we really are! coso 762.png|YAY! she accepted it! coso 763.png|P1: awwwww too good to be real P2: hahahahaha you fell for it coso 764.png|send them dust particles away! coso 765.png|seriously, stop blaming that cake theft on me! how do I have to say that I'm innocent??? coso 766.png|COACH: God, I will KILL HER! I swear it, for God's sake! NATOO: hmm...I think I'd better run away coso 767.png|please shut up and leave that crime behind! coso 768.png|Miss Natoo, the new heroine. She monitors the whole town, and she's ready to punish thugs in the best way! Miss Natoo is coming to the movie theatres on Decebruary 45th, don't miss it! coso 769.png|BREAKDANCER: hahahaha she thinks she will steal my swag by doing the robot pfffffffft COACH: someone talking behind me? coso 770.png|really? I lost? what an unfair judge... coso 771.png|oh, you're here! I didn't see you coso 772.png|BREAKDANCER: she's still stuck there doing the robot HAHAHAHAHA COACH: my goodness, that was really her! coso 773.png|hi boodyfuwl lad! i was just thinking...do you mind if I take you to a faraway place and I *PARENTS SUPERVISION REQUIRED* coso 774.png|well....nvm, I'll ask someone else coso 775.png|NATOO: OMGOMGOMGOMG THE LOVE OF MY LIIIIIIIIFFFFFFEEEEEEEE!!!! DISCO: yayyyyyyyyyyyy come here sweetie!!!!!! COACH: why am I still alone???? booooohoooooooo... coso 776.png|I'm so excited that I need to pee!!! coso 777.png|ok I'm hopeless at keeping a relationship hahahaha coso 778.png|really? I'm disturbing the state's peace? coso 779.png|omg I was almost slipping hahahahah coso 780.png|please send that stupid blonde away!!!!! I can't stand her anymore D: coso 781.png|flopping pigtails is the new fab! #dealwithit coso 782.png|you want to challenge my imaginary violin playing skills??? coso 783.png|u think I look fat dressed this way? really? coso 784.png|FOOOOOOOLKS JUJU ON THAT BEAT IS ON JDU!!! COME RUNNING TO SEE THE NEW DISASTER!!!! coso 785.png|what? mah hand is melting with the jeans??? coso 786.png|hey you! let me tell you you are a f....ATCHOO!!! coso 787.png|AI EM DE WINNER!!!! coso 788.png|u gunna dare ME???? coso 789.png|24 KARAT MAGIC IN DE AYR!!!!!! enjoy diz u b***h! coso 790.png|wot? DE COPS? coso 791.png|that mosquito looks suspicious... coso 792.png|P1: WANAN RUB MAH BUTT TODAY? P2: naaaahhhhh I don't feel like doing that coso 793.png|smelly armpits ATTACK! coso 794.png|I have to pay a fee to eat this ethereal apple? coso 795.png|AAAAAHHHHHH PAPARAZZIS ARE INVADING MY PRIVACY COZ I'M TWERKINNNNNNN!!!! coso 796.png|dare me to drink a glass of water dude? coso 797.png|can I plx talk to you? I'd like to point out you forgot to put your underwear on today... coso 798.png|JACOB SARTORIUS IS HAVING A GIG HERE?????? RLY????? coso 799.png|hi mate! wanna slice my arm? coso 800.png|wait, what? I can't go to the gala party dressed like this? coso 801.png|creepy stalker attempts to touch my bosoms...hmm, I see... coso 802.png|yeah, it's gonna rain from the roof, so w...oh no, you were right! coso 803.png|oh no, that guy wants me to buy another donut! I'm already fat enough D: coso 804.png|punch the cupcake man! coso 805.png|a ticket for Peppa Pig's World Tour? can't miss it! coso 806.png|cupcake man is still alive? I'll challenge him to do the chicken dance then coso 807.png|*CUPCAKE MAN WON* whaaaaaat???? coso 808.png|babe, wait for me please. I need to check my nails and...BOOOOOOOMMMMM!!! *a bomb explodes behind her back* coso 809.png|awwwww I can't see my left arm anymore and now my hair is going wild plz don't make fun of meh... coso 810.png|UUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH, I can't drag this sheet of paper, it's so heavy! And you don't dare to make fun of me!!!! coso 811.png|and now I make a rap/about the sheet of pap(er)/and the guy who's laughing me at! coso 812.png|ok, and now my belly aches/so don't fill my FB with fakes/or I'll see how much to sue you it takes coso 813.png|see dat rappin' factor? coso 814.png|and now my butt itches/so it'll be healed by b****es coso 815.png|you are de chosen! coso 816.png|come on, try to challenge me! coso 817.png|ewwwwww man, I was looking for some fun together coso 818.png|I'm DONE with this stupid blog coso 819.png|you not gonna laugh about dis colour palette? coso 820.png|aaaaaagh there's a fly on my shorts coso 821.png|come and twerk with us! coso 822.png|who's that stranger? I don't want them in the crew! coso 823.png|what da heck is dat? coso 824.png|you are not disgusting...you SUCK! coso 825.png|I NEED TO FART! coso 826.png|adore mah swaggy shakira hips... coso 827.png|celebrate my eternal beauty by singing opera like I do! coso 828.png|OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH(insert musical notes everywhere) coso 829.png|see? ai em the champion! coso 830.png|*smells her armpit* YUUUUUKKKKK coso 831.png|P3: hey dude! wanna hook up w meh? P4: beesh plz coso 832.png|HE SAID YES! coso 833.png|you want me to give you the money for the taxi back? bruh...that was just 100 $ coso 834.png|no matter how much you complain bro, you'll never get those dollars back! coso 835.png|leave this place and go home now! coso 836.png|ooooookay, fine... coso 837.png|what? we are deaf, sorry coso 838.png|P4: thanks for the compliments! P2: plz let her go, I am better! coso 839.png|ok, I have to confess that I hid some banknotes on my belly coso 840.png|uuuugh, my muscles...and u no make fun of this! coso 841.png|I might call the police next time, remember coso 842.png|who's that? are they gonna beat me? coso 843.png|ewwww...I just wanted to befriend her... coso 844.png|P2: why do you treat me like this? P1: oh no, he's trying to placate me! coso 845.png|P1: YOU! YOU stole the copy of the copy of the copy of Mona Lisa! P2. what the hell are you blaming him for???? coso 846.png|P2: oops, I'm farting! P1: yuk... coso 847.png|P2: this sombrero just makes me throw up hehehe P1: sigh... coso 848.png|BG: ai em eeevvvvviiillll...I will stare you all day, and I'll know whatever you will do COACH: WOT? HEY HEY HEY PLZ DON'T DO THAT!!! coso 849.png|can u wash my armpit 4 meh? I fil so laaazzzyyyyy... coso 850.png|P1: ooops, I got caught yawning while dancing... P2: what's wrong with yawning? DEAL WITH IT! coso 851.png|u never b gud laik meh coso 852.png|WOW I got nominated for the Raspberry Awards! I can't believe it!!! coso 853.png|rocket shoes, ACTIVATE! coso 854.png|a slice of Trump's Bday cake? no thanks, I'm on a diet... coso 855.png|watch and learn how to lift a knee, from the sexiest nurse ever! coso 856.png|shut up now, all eyes on me! coso 857.png|stap compeining lad, dat sack of tasty dust is only mine coso 858.png|pump breasts 4 life coso 859.png|INVIZIBOL! coso 860.png|P1: hey, there's a gorgeous chick there! I want to take her home so badly... P2: nah, let me do my thing. with such a smile, she can't say no coso 861.png|P1: let's bet I will be her fiancé! P2: I knew you can't say no to failure... :3 coso 862.png|can you avoid criticising the smell of my armpits plz? I can't think about them, I always have tons of things to do...such as writing resumés for my retired relatives and calculate how much it takes a water drop to fall coso 863.png|don't be a coward and show me your biceps! coso 864.png|anyone got tips to make the police believe you're not carrying a rifle attached to your leg? coso 865.png|hula dula dulaaaaaaaahhhhh coso 866.png|seriously, I won the school talent show with this choreo, I don't need dancing lessons from you hunny coso 867.png|oh no, I just peed on my pants while dancing!!!! coso 868.png|somebody send dem paparazzis away!!!! coso 869.png|I'm going to tell my mom about this!she is Miss Trunchbull, so get prepared mwahahaahah coso 870.png|you've met a TERRIBLE fate...haven't you? coso 871.png|P2: wait wait, what's going on? I'm innocent! P1: don't blame him for stealing the old teacher's naked shower photos! coso 872.png|don't touch mah family jewels coso 873.png|don't bet on my arms-stretching skills coso 874.png|so u would do bettah? ahhhhhhh sorry ur majesty coso 875.png|WHAT? you won the bet?ewwwwww I rly dont feel like giving away my ticket for the Yo Gabba Gabba tour coso 876.png|AAAAAGGHHHH I CAN'T GET THS SH*T OFF MY HEAD!!!! coso 877.png|*electrocuted mwahahaha* MeToo Coach 1.png|yaaaawwwwnnnn some1 get meh a cup of coffee coso 878.png|shut up dude this is the sexiest pose evuh coso 879.png|no allowed to walk in this zone of fashion! sashay...away! Coso Memes coso meme 13.png coso meme 14.png coso meme 15.png coso meme 16.png COSO MEME 17.png coso meme 18.png Coso Mirrored When you have nothing to do at all... coso mirrored 1.png|ATCHOO!OOHCTA coso mirrored 2.png coso mirrored 3.png coso mirrored 4.png coso mirrored 5.png coso mirrored 6.png|break it down: ooooohhhhhhhhh... coso mirrored 7.png|a little kitten ready to be bitten...YUMMMMMMMMM!!! coso mirrored 8.png coso mirrored 9.png coso mirrored 10.png coso mirrored 11.png coso mirrored 12.png|the Hamster coso mirrored 13.png coso mirrored 14.png|screaming derp coso mirrored 15.png|pain in the mouth coso mirrored 16.png|praying for the mirrored deity coso mirrored 17.png coso mirrored 18.png|OMG WUT? coso mirrored 19.png|OMG YES! coso mirrored 20.png coso mirrored 21.png coso mirrored 22.png|a bit too much McDonald's coso mirrored 23.png|I see you... coso mirrored 24.png|screaming queen coso mirrored 25.png|the Human Amphora coso mirrored 26.png|plz why? coso mirrored 27.png coso mirrored 28.png|ur so gud luking coso mirrored 29.png|just a little kiss... coso mirrored 30.png|no complaints, eat this muffin! coso mirrored 31.png|are you kidding me...? coso mirrored 32.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle coso mirrored 33.png coso mirrored 34.png coso mirrored 35.png coso mirrored 36.png|E.T. phone home coso mirrored 37.png coso mirrored 38.png|I'M GIVING UP! coso mirrored 39.png|an alien wants to knock at your door... coso mirrored 40.png|Oh no! De paparazzis! coso mirrored 41.png|''Trolls'' in real life coso mirrored 42.png coso mirrored 43.png|mad scientist's revenge coso mirrored 44.png|gypsum baby coso mirrored 45.png coso mirrored 46.png coso mirrored 47.png coso mirrored 48.png|biceps ftw coso mirrored 49.png|hi sweetie! I'm your stalker <3 coso mirrored 50.png coso mirrored 51.png coso mirrored 52.png coso mirrored 53.png coso mirrored 54.png|legless girl with her twin boyfriends coso mirrored 55.png coso mirrored 56.png coso mirrored 57.png coso mirrored 58.png coso mirrored 59.png coso mirrored 60.png coso mirrored 61.png coso mirrored 62.png coso mirrored 63.png coso mirrored 64.png|angry housewife coso mirrored 65.png|Edna Turnblad in Just Dance coso mirrored 66.png coso mirrored 67.png|admire her human flesh bow coso mirrored 68.png|the Big Brother (Sister in this case) coso mirrored 69.png coso mirrored 70.png|elder smile coso mirrored 71.png coso mirrored 72.png coso mirrored 73.png|MY LIPS! MY LIPS! coso mirrored 74.png|AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!! coso mirrored 75.png coso mirrored 76.png|after a couple of mojitos... coso mirrored 77.png coso mirrored 78.png coso mirrored 79.png coso mirrored 80.png|this kinda reminds me of an ex-schoolmate of mine coso mirrored 81.png coso mirrored 82.png coso mirrored 83.png coso mirrored 84.png coso mirrored 85.png coso mirrored 86.png coso mirrored 87.png|scary childood memories... ;-; coso mirrored 88.png|basically P!nk with grey hair coso mirrored 89.png|scary childoohd memory points at YOU! coso mirrored 90.png|looks like Jungle Boogie lel coso mirrored 91.png coso mirrored 92.png|another elder smile coso mirrored 93.png coso mirrored 94.png|hahaha plz coso mirrored 95.png|annoying orange coso mirrored 96.png|looks like a crab coming out of a pink rock coso mirrored 97.png coso mirrored 98.png coso mirrored 99.png coso mirrored 100.png|Brainy Smurf (100 COSO MIRRORED YAY!) coso mirrored 101.png|ai em tu funnieh hehehe coso mirrored 102.png|creepy night guardian coso mirrored 103.png coso mirrored 104.png coso mirrored 105.png|E.T. is back coso mirrored 106.png|wanna be my bff? coso mirrored 107.png|angry beaver coso mirrored 108.png|looks like the top of a fountain lol coso mirrored 109.png|the masked character from Studio Ghibli (plz help me remember their name) coso mirrored 110.png coso mirrored 111.png Category:Blog posts